Unbreak my Spark
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: This is a small partner piece to "She Isn't Real". It follows Bonecrusher's dealing with the hatred that he feels toward all things now.


**Unbreak my Spark**

**Disclaimer:** A partner piece to "She Isn't Real". This is gonna sound weird, but I got this idea from, well, Toni Braxton's song, "Unbreak my Heart". It sounded so sad when I thought of Bonecrusher.

_"The opposite of love is not hate, it's indifference. The opposite of art is not ugliness, it's indifference. The opposite of faith is not heresy, it's indifference. And the opposite of life is not death, it's indifference."_

-Elie Wiesel

_"Passionate hatreds can give meaning and purpose to an empty life. These people haunted by the purposelessness of their lives try to find a new content not only by dedicating themselves to a holy cause but also by nursing a fanatical grievance. A mass movement offers them unlimited opportunies for battle."_

-Eric Hoffer

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Let it die. And you with it."_

—Bonecrusher

_"Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me _

_Un - break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un - cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un - break my heart  
My heart ... "_

-Toni Braxton, "Unbreak my Heart"

**Prelude to the War**

Bonecrusher felt numb to the surrounding world. He felt nothing. Heard nothing, save for his commands.

It was nearing time. Megatron had issued that Optimus Prime be arrested for his apparent betrayal to HIS cause. But what did Bonecrusher have to do with Lord Megatron's cause? In fact, what did he have to do with any part of this world? Nothing.

"Mr. Bonecrusher?"

Bonecrusher glanced down. Elise, his slave was standing at his leg, patting him delicately, awaiting an order from him as she always did. Despite what he had lost in Streaker, he still had his loyal, human pet. He leaned down to her with a deep, heavy sigh.

"Slave girl Elise ... " he murmured, "You have been a faithful, loyal servant to me since that day I found you. You have done all that I asked of you without question. And for once, I am indebted to thank you for that."

Elise beamed and nodded. "Yes, Mr. Bonecrusher, sir." she replied, "I'd serve you always."

"Well, I am giving you one final order ... " Bonecrusher told her. He seized her tightly and began to carry her toward Kaon's main gates. "I release you from my services."

Elise cried out in surprise and thrashed a bit in his metal clutches, even though she knew it was useless. She hoped she could stop him somehow or another, despite its futility. "No! No! No!" she wailed, "Don't!"

Bonecrusher placed her at the edge of the gates, ignoring her plaintive cries. "Farewell Elisanor, daughter of the Velgron ... I release you from my service ... " he told her, calmly, "Go forward and die in what way seems best to you."

Elise jumped up, just as the doors roared shut and she beat on them desperately with her small fists. "Master! No!" she pleaded, "Don't go! Please!"

Bonecrusher ignored her as he set himself up for the battle, placing weapons into slots of his armor and taking some Energon cubes with him for his trip to Earth. He struggled to shut out her screams as his own inner screams roared in his mind and ears. It hurt, and he couldn't lie about that. But he could not let it get to him no matter how much it threatened to do so.

No. No time for that.

"If I should return, little slave ... " he said, to the girl on the other side, "Wait for me then ... "

O

_Earth, Hundreds of Years later_

Bonecrusher slid down the muddy hills, howling his fury. His hatred he felt toward Megatron ... toward Autobots ... toward everything began to overflow into a powerful waterfall of painful, bleeding memories.

Memories of Streaker.

Memories he WANTED GONE. Memories that stung with each passing thought and second that passed through mind and action. Every time he tried to forget, they taunted him that much more.

"Primus, why don't you end my suffering?" he shouted, a curse to the stars. A bitter chuckle followed shortly. Right. Like anyone would answer him. No one did and no one ever will.

Finally, he transformed into his new Earth mode - a Buffalo Mine Protected Vehicle - and sighed heavily. While he rested on that lonely hill, he attempted to pick up any suspicious signals around him. One particular signal drew his interest and he returned to it.

_"Shall we begin like 'David Copperfield'? 'I am born ... I grew up.' Or shall we begin when I was born to darkness, as I call it..."_

He grunted curiously and raised the volume within his form, listening intently.

"_I had lost my wife in childbirth._ _She and the infant had been buried less than half a year._ _I would've been happy to join them._ _I couldn't bear the pain of their loss._ _I longed to be released from it._ _I wanted to lose it all:_ _My wealth...my estate ... my sanity ..._ "

Bonecrusher murmured something beneath his breath. He agreed with this unseen human who voiced the truth that even he could understand from a species so weak and listless.

_"Most of all, I longed for death._ _I know that now._ _I invited it._ _A release from the pain of living._ _My invitation was open to anyone."_

Bonecrusher continued to listen to the words that echoed through his audios as he transformed and moved toward a human - infested military base. He clenched a massive fist, preparing to spill their filthy blood to ease his own tormented mind.

_"But there was a Hell._ _And no matter where we moved to, I was in it."_

Bonecrusher's cannons leveled at the towers and he let out a thunderous roar that drew all humans to attack him. But he cared not for their weapons of any kind. All he cared about was to end this pain.

_"God kills indiscriminately ... and so shall we. For no creatures under God are as we are. None so like Him ... as ourselves." _

Bullets rained down upon the Decepticon, clipping his metallic hide, but they did nothing to damage him at all. Nothing.

"Maggots!" he raged.

Taking down the base had been as easy as he thought. Crushing the squishy, human bodies had proved to be a temporary relief from the pains. And through the fire, Bonecrusher noticed the sun starting to rise just over the Earthly mountaintops. He inhaled slightly. The signal he had listened to, even in the midst of his fighting had started to end.

_"And there a mechanical wonder allowed me to see the sunrise ... for the first time ... in years._ _And what sunrises!_ _Seen as the human eye could never see them._ _Silver at first ... then, as the years progressed, in tones of purple ... red ... and my long - lost blue._

_I remember it completely ... and yet I can't recall any sunrise before it._ _I watched the whole magnificence of the dawn for the last time ... as if it were the first._ _And then I said farewell to sunlight ... and set out to become ... what I became ... "_

Bonecrusher transformed into his vehicle mode and thought of Streaker. Thought of how he would join her again.

Because to unbreak the pain in his Spark, he knew that all he would have to do was die.

O

_Note_-What Bonecrusher listens to is excerpts from "Interview With a Vampire". It seemed fitting. A being who lost love...and gained nothing but pain.


End file.
